


Vampire

by orphan_account



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Inspired by tumblr prompt.Hyungwon discovering his newly vampire genes is a wreck.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M
Kudos: 3





	Vampire

Hyungwon bit his tongue again by mistake from his newly sharp fangs. He buried his head trying to get everyone un hypnotized around him in cafeteria.

His newly hearing caught sound of music from headphones coming in from bathroom. 

He raised his watery eyes at the student across him. Suddenly, it snapped everyone else back to normal.


End file.
